The Missing Director
by ewzrbvip
Summary: What will Leroy Jethro Gibbs do when he realizes the love of his life is in danger? It starts off as a bit of JONY but i promise that it's a JIBBS story! Not Beta'd.
1. She Missed an Appointment

**Chapter 1 : Where is she?**

A/U: It's my first fanfic and I decided to write it on JIBBS. I absolutely love them together, in my world, JD never happened. I'm not that great at writing but this idea kinda popped into my head so please R&R!

* * *

It was a 20:30, in other words, late. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had no case to work on but he and his team was staying back finishing a case report, which was long overdue. Dinozzo was teasing Elf Lord again and Ziva was busy trying to understand what the point of shooting things online were if you could just shoot them in person. Gibbs, well he was busy fantasying their _Madame Director_ in … inappropriate ways.

"Special Agent Gibbs, have you seen the Director?"

Gibbs looked up at the Director's assistant and stared at her.

"Never mind." She said as she turned on her heel, making her way back to the catwalk.

"Hey," he called her back now curious about this situation.

As if reading his thoughts, Cynthia quickly replied, before earning herself another icy stare form him. Good choice.

"The Director missed an appointment"

Women and their stupid concerns. He wasn't in the mood for this right now, Jen was probably too exhausted and is hiding somewhere sleeping or downing bourbon, after all she hasn't gone home for nearly two days now. Can't people just give that woman a break?

Cynthia carried on, ignoring the annoyed look on his face.

"The appointment was with SECNAV,"

That changes everything. Jen would never miss an appointment with the SECNAV even if it cost her life. He was worried; this wasn't like Jen to miss such an _important_ appointment.

"How long she been gone for?"

"Since lunch at 13:00,"

"You try her cell?"

She nodded.

"Anyone see her after lunch?"

She shook her head.

"Who'd she have lunch with?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential Speci–"

"If you're concerned about the director's safety Cynthia, you better damn well tell me who she had lunch with." His voice rose and his team all turned to stare at him. Cynthia looked around slightly embarrassed that they had caught Gibbs yelling at her, even though he wasn't even her boss.

If she ever wanted her real boss back she should tell him, but the Director specifically ordered her to keep this a secret, especially from Special Agent Gibbs. He continued to stare at her.

"WHO?"

Cynthia jumped at his voice, suddenly feeling sorry for Director Shepard for having to put up with this almost every day.

"Todd."

Gibbs nodded for a moment as if he was unaware of which Todd Cynthia had informed him that the Director had lunch with. When suddenly, it hit him.

"Todd _Gelfand_?"

Cynthia slowly nodded lowering her gaze to the floor, not wanting to see his stare.

"Hey boss, isn't that the neurologist who treated you on the Pinpin case?" Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo questioned in a cheerful tone as he walked towards Gibb's desk. But all he received was Gibb's stare a smack to the back of his head.

The young agent yelped, surprised at his boss' sudden hit and held the back of his head in agony.

"What was that for?" he winged.

But all he received as an answer was a dangerous glare from his boss.

Answering Dinozzos's earlier question referring to his neurologist, Gibbs simply said "he was".

Ziva's sixth sense kicked in and quickly walked over to Gibb's desk.

"Is the Director o.k.?"

Gibbs now annoyed at his team for asking to many questions and not doing anything to look for any damn answers.

"Well, why don't you find out, David?"

Cynthia saw Ziva's blank look and explained to her that the Director had gone missing. All three of Gibb's team were terrified to hear that the director of NCIS had gone missing.

"Mcgee…"

The young agents interpreting skills kicked in and finished Gibbs' sentence for him "check the Directors' phone records and locate her cell, on it boss."

Gibbs turned to face his two other agents and said "Dinozzo, David…"

His senior field agent answered first "find Gelfand and bring him in…" they said as they made their way towards the elevator.

"NO," Gibbs called them back, "go with Cynthia to check the Directors' schedule and see who else she seen today and who else she was meant to be seeing," he looked at Cynthia and lowered his voice, "she'll be okay."

Gibbs gave her a reassuring nod and she looked back at him with grateful, yet worried eyes.

Gibbs opened his draw and began pulling out his gun and badge. If he _was _dating Jen he better damn well wish he hadn't been bored. Especially since Leroy Jethro Gibbs was coming to hunt him down.


	2. They Did IT on His Boat?

A/N: Just remember that this is still a JIBBS story, I just wanted to get the JONY out of the way and I really can't wait to write the chapter when Gibbs finds out what they did on is boat.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything, but if I did I would bring back the _Madame Director_ and make her and Gibbs get together!

* * *

He slammed his door shut and practically bolted into the hospital of which Todd Gelfand, their number one suspect of the kidnapping of the Director of NCIS. He walked over to the reception area and flashed his badge to the receptionist, asking for Gelfand. The receptionist quickly typed on her keyboard and told him that he was treating a patient right now and would be out very soon. She told to wait for _Doctor_ _Gelfand_ in his office.

Gibbs was in there for at least ten minutes before he decided storm out of Gelfand's office and demand for Gelfand. But as he turned to leave, he saw Gelfand approaching the door.

When Todd saw Gibbs, he was delighted, glad to see that one of his patients had decided to pop by to see him. Although Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a hard person to understand, he was the type who didn't seem to want to wake up from comas and seemed to keep many, many secrets from those around him. He was one hard person to understand. But nonetheless he was glad to see Gibbs standing there in front of him instead of lying in front of him. That was, until he saw the look on his face, it looked like he was about to rip is head off.

"What brings you here at such a late hour, Special Agent Gibbs. I hope none of my patients are in any trouble with NCIS."

Annoyed with fact that he was pretending nothing had happened and pretending that he hadn't had lunch with _**her**_. Gibbs had a feeling in his gut that he was the one who kidnapped Jen, although it was a kind of a funny gut feeling. Maybe it was just because he cared for Jenny so much. Why did Todd kidnap Jen? He didn't know, maybe Jen told him she didn't want to see him or maybe he knew the two of them were never going to end well. Whatever the reason was, he knew that Gelfand was behind all this and his gut was never wrong.

"Where is she Todd?"

He wasn't in the mood for any games right now, all he wanted was to know that Jen was all right. He would give anything in the world right now to just to see her in front of him. In her ridiculously high stilettos, her red curls bouncing on her shoulders and her emerald green eyes, which nowadays always seem to be filled with sadness. No one else could see, but he could, he could read her as easy as she could read him.

Todd Gelfand was wearing a blank face, he had no idea what he was talking about, but obviously it was related to him, since Jethro had directed the question to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Director!" Gibbs' voice rose to a yell, not that uncommon to his team but apparently it was in a hospital, a couple of passer-by slowed down outside his office to stare.

"Jen?" Todd questioned.

_Jen? _How close did the two of them get? Only he called her that and he knew that other people calling her that really pissed her off. Either she was trying to be nice to him or she really didn't mind being called that by him. And it better be the first option or he'd whack the daylights out of this man standing right in front of him.

"Yes! Where the hell is she?"

"She left the café after me; I don't know where she went. Is she okay?" Gelfand's' eyes were full of concern.

Pathetic. Gibbs was not fooled by his pretense, there was no way in hell Todd Gelfand had nothing to do with the disappearance of Jen. He was absolutely sure that Gelfand had her locked up somewhere, wanting to play sick games with her. Gibb knew that he only showed up to work so that it wouldn't look suspicious. After all, he was a neurologist; he knew how people's brains worked. Even though he was pretty sure a neurologist was completely different to a psychologist, but it didn't matter he probably could still calculate people's thoughts. Not his though, not his. He was someone who built boats in his basement and kept ever so many secrets from everyone around him, including the one he loved. Jenny Shepard.

"You tell me, Todd, you tell me."

Gibbs' anger had died down, he was no longer angry; in fact the only thing he was feeling right now was concern and pain. What if he never saw her again? What if she would leave just like how Shannon and Kelly had left him? And just like Shannon and Kelly, it would all be his fault. His fault for not protecting her, his fault for not realizing earlier that she was dating his former neurologist, his fault for not telling her he loved her. It would all be his fault. But he didn't have time for this right now, he couldn't afford to waste his time blaming himself when there was still a chance he could find her and tell her all those things he longed to do right now. And without another word he left his office, leaving Todd Gelfand standing there dumbfounded.

_**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Directors' office**_

Cynthia was furiously typing away on her keyboard, looking for anything that would aid Special Agent Gibbs' team in finding their Director. They hadn't notified SECNAV yet, but it wasn't one of their main concerns right now. Their main concern was to find the Director, hopefully without scratch. Special Agents Dinozzo and David were looking over her shoulder double-checking everything she was going through. Hopefully the Director would understand and forgive her for allowing them look at her private schedule and the fact that Agent Gibbs' now knew about her _lunch _with Todd Gelfand. Although the Director was generally difficult to read, she could tell that she didn't love Todd, no matter how many orchids he sent her, no matter how hard he tried to convince her that they were meant to be together. She looked over the corner of her eye as she heard Agent Dinozzo start speaking.

"Why'd you think the Boss went to see Gelfand instead of making us go?"

This was so typical of him. Cynthia had often heard about his never-ending pools on the Director and other non-work related things.

"You can't be _serious_ Tony, the Director is missing and all you care about is why Gibbs didn't want us to go interview a suspect"

"Well, what can I say I am _the_ Anthony Dinozzo. Don't tell me you don't think this is strange, _Ziva_."

"No, apart from our director missing I really don't think that anything is strange, not at all."

Tony glared at Ziva and carried on looking at the Directors' schedule, so far nothing had caught their eye yet and it was getting more and more boring. But Tony really did hope that Jenny was fine. Not only was she the hot female director that no other agency had but they had also been seeing each other until that time Gibbs almost caught them. But he still couldn't determine whether it was true love or just a fling with his boss' boss. Which in his case he really hoped that Jenny was good at keeping secrets, after all, Tony really didn't want to piss Gibbs off anymore than he already is. If he was going to rip off Todd Gelfand's head just for having lunch with Jenny, he didn't want to think what Gibbs would do to him if they actually ad sex. Multiple times. In a wide range of places, including his basement, on his boat.

_Flashback of Anthony Dinozzo_

_It was late and Gibbs had left his cell phone at work. Sure he could have left it there until Monday and his Boss was sure to find it. But he really wanted to see what Bossman did when he wasn't head slapping them or building that famous boat in his basement. Apparently it was that time of year again. According to Ducky, every year at this time, Boss' ex would call him non-stop. He had an unlucky encounter with Gibbs once a few years back. _

_He was outside Gibbs front door, but none of the lights were on. Typical, if he was in his basement building that boat again. He tried the door knob, open. He walked in, well aware that Gibbs would be able to recognize his pace if not his breathing. After all, he did have supernatural hearing powers. He walked down the hall and approached the door which led to his Boss' basement. But something was off, call it a gut feeling but he knew something was off. It was then that he heard the click of heels and the clink of glass. He walked down the stairs with his hand on his SIG. Whoever was brave enough to break into Gibbs' house while he wasn't there sure as hell was going to be a tough person. As he reached bottom of the stairs he relaxed when he saw the familiar back of their _Madame Director.

"_Director?" he questioned just to be sure._

_She seemed to register his voice, she sniffled and wiped away her tears and turned to face him. It was then that he saw that he eyes were red and puffy, either from the lack of sleep, crying or both. But there was also something else in her eyes. Sadness? Disappointment? He didn't know and frankly speaking he didn't care all he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Because he cared about her or because she looked so damn sexy with her red locks falling at her shoulders, her short pencil skirt or that damn blouse which was showing so much of her cleavage. Either was his body was aching all over for her and he acted before he had time to think. He moved towards her and pulled her towards him. _

_She shrieked, obviously surprised that he had done so and tried to resist when he crashed his lips against hers. But he used all his strength to prevent her from leaving his embrace. After a while she just gave up. At that particular moment, he didn't give a damn that she was superior, he didn't give a damn if Gibbs walked in, hell he didn't give a damn if SECNAV walked in. All he cared about was holding this beautiful woman in his arms. And that was when they rolled onto Gibbs' boat and had the best sex he had had in a long time. _

_From then on, they had called each other whenever they needed. Even if Jenny was about to have a meeting with SECNAV in led than ten minutes. _

_End of Anthony Dinozzo's flashback. _

Tony smiled at his memory, earning himself a weird look from Ziva and a shocked look from Cynthia, possibly freaked out since he was laughing and the Director had just gone missing. He let out a small laugh and returned his gaze back to the screen of Cynthia's computer. As they continued to sift through Jenny's schedule. She sure had a lot more meetings than other directors, including many unnecessary ones in which wouldn't have been required if she wasn't a woman.


	3. I Think I Know Who Did It

A/N: I forgot to mention that this is set sometime after the episode _Chimera _in Season 5. Not to mention, her hair is also longer (I hated it being so short, it didn't suit her).

Disclaimer: I own NCIS … in my perfect dream, but in reality, I don't.

* * *

Today wasn't his day. Firstly his team of so called _agents_ aren't doing much, secondly Todd Gelfand wasn't admitting to anything, thirdly his gut was feeling funny and last but not least the woman he still cared and loved was missing. Today was definitely one of the worst days in his life. It was almost as bad as him finding out that Shannon and Kelly had left him, forever. The though of just losing Jenny was unbearable. He definitely couldn't go through this again.

Jenny wasn't like all the other girlfriends and wives he'd had. She was different. He wanted her not because she was like Shannon; it was because she was _her._ All the others just seemed to be substitutes for Shannon.

Gibbs sat at his desk, not knowing what to do next. Tony and Ziva had gone out to interview a couple of people Jenny was suppose to meet and McGee was still typing away on his keyboard doing whatever it was that he did.

He sat at his desk trying to look occupied by going through files, looking for anything that would help him find her. Anything. Right now they had nothing, no idea where she was, whether or not she was safe and who was with her or had decided to harm her. He shuddered at that thought. No, no one would hurt her, he would make sure of that. He hadn't been there for Kelly and Shannon back then, but he was here now. He would be damned if he let anyone hurt her.

Ducky was walking past the stairs, he glanced at Jethro everyone else, he may have looked as though he was working on any other ordinary case. Even his team may have thought that. But Ducky knew better, he had been with him and Jenny when they were undercover with each other. He had seen how every word and touch of hers had affected him. He knew that when she left, it broke his heart.

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo strode across the parking lot towards their car. They had just finished asking people that Jenny had had contact with for the past three days. And so far Ziva and him didn't have anything. Nothing to show Gibbs, nothing to for him to know that she was safe, or at least not dead.

Even though he kept telling himself that it was a fling and nothing serious, he couldn't help but care. He wanted to hold he in his arms, he wanted to feel her warmth, he wanted to feel her body against his. He knew it wouldn't work though; SECNAV would definitely throw a fit if he realized that the Director of an armed federal agency was with one of her subordinates. He knew how Jenny felt, how the media always seemed to be around the corner. And if they did catch them together, they would say things that would impact her career. She didn't need that, being the first female Director was hard enough; she didn't need this bull from the press.

Tony and Ziva sat in the car, with Tony driving back to the NCIS Headquarters. He could feel Ziva staring at him every now and then but right now, he really didn't care. She could stare all she wanted if it would just bring Jenny back into his embrace. But life didn't work that way, after working at NCIS he realized that even though many people chose not to believe it, the number of sick dirt-bags outweighed the number of good people.

He turned another corner, nearing their destination every second. Tony went through a list he made in his mind to see who would want to hurt Jenny. It wasn't looking good so far, it would probably take them nine years just to interview all the people. Jenny sure as hell pissed off a lot of people. Rene Benoit, Russian arms dealer was on the top of the list though. But there was no way he was going to tell Gibbs that, since he didn't even believe that La Grenouille would kidnap the director an attract so much attention.

There was this guy though. Jenny had mentioned him to her a couple of times, said he was some ugly looking guy that she met when him and Gibbs had been suck on that ghost ship. Apparently he wanted to hook up with her, but she had turned him down. Skinner…William Skinner. He had to tell Gibbs, in private. He couldn't risk anyone else finding out about Jenny and his relationship. Even if it was just a fling. Gibbs was bound to keep it a secret. He hoped.

_

* * *

Ding!_

The familiar sound of the elevator sounded, notifying the people in the bullpen that someone was arriving. Gibbs' head shot up immediately, hoping his team had finally come back. He was right. Out stepped Dinozzo and Ziva with disappointed faces. Another dead end? McGee hadn't been able to find anything suspicious and now the other two members of his team were arriving empty handed.

Dinozzo and Ziva walked over to their own desks and dumped everything before reporting to him.

"Couldn't find anything, Boss." Tony told him.

Gibbs looked up, and saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. Or was it fear, no it was definitely pain. Why was Dinozzo in pain? Unless…no. They wouldn't have? Would they? He wiped that thought from his head and just nodded at the two members of his team to carry on with whatever it was that they were doing.

Ziva walked back to her desk and sat down, she started to go through the list of suspects they had marked down from snooping through the Director's schedule. But Tony remained standing in front of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs attempted to ignore him for the first couple of seconds but after a while he was already impatient and snapped.

"What is it Dinozzo?"

"Umm…uhhhh…ahhh…" Tony began. Wow. Dinozzo was lost for words? Gibbs thought to himself, this was definitely a first.

"Spit it out." Gibbs was losing his patience, not that he had any to begin with.

"I think I know who did it." Tony said simply.


	4. You're Beautiful

A/N: This chapter is literally based on Gibbs' flashback. I know that this doesn't really go anywhere, but I needed Dinozzo to tell Gibbs who he suspected so that I could get on with writing how they try to find him. I used William Skinner because I thought he looked creepy and I doubt that he would have left her alone.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

* * *

"_Spit it out." Gibbs was losing his patience, not that he had any to begin with. _

"_I think I know who did it." Tony said simply. _

Gibbs immediately looked up when he heard this. He knew? How on earth would he know? Was there really something going on between Jen and Dinozzo? If there was, he would most certainly kill him. He didn't care if he was the Senior field agent. He wouldn't even care if he was the president. If they had something going on he better damn well find out. But all of that didn't matter right now, he was focusing on finding Jen and making sure that she was safe again.

"You waiting for an invitation, Dinozzo?" he asked already being annoyed that it took them so long to get somewhere.

"Yeah, no boss," words were failing him right now, "there was this guy that Jenn…the Director had mentioned. William Skinner." He finished, looking at his Boss, waiting.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't help but realize that Dinozzo had almost called Jen, Jenny. There was no way that their relationship was _that_ simple. He knew it, his gut was telling him something and he couldn't just ignore it. William Skinner, it was a rather familiar name. Wasn't he that Commander that tried to get comfortable with Jen when they got sent on the Chimera?

"And you know this, how Dinozzo?" He inquired.

"Uhhh…"

"Cat got your tongue Dinozzo?" his voice was raised, causing the other two members of the team to look up and a couple of passer-bys to turn and pretend to not stare. He looked into the eyes of his senor agent, as if being to be able to communicate he lowered his voice to a whisper and said "I won't say a thing."

Anthony Dinozzo, already relieved at his Boss' ability to silently communicate moved closer to Gibbs' desk and said, "she told me when we were…out having dinner. She said that it was a relationship gone wrong."

Gibbs was almost unable to move. He just learnt that Jen and Dinozzo had gone on a date, which more than likely led to something else more physical and that Jen had been dating many other men. He wanted to shoot whoever had laid a hand on her, even if she agreed to it, including Dinozzo. He could remember vividly that he had had this sort of feeling a while back. When him and Jen had been undercover.

_Flashback of Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_He was waiting impatiently in his car. He didn't like this; he didn't like how Jen was all by herself out there without her weapon. Her only back up was him. If anything went wrong he would be the only help she would get. He didn't trust himself. After all he hadn't been able to protect Shannon and Kelly years ago, what would be different now? But he knew that he had to. Jen had told him that she trusted him with her life. That made everything so much more difficult. She shouldn't trust him. He was still deep in thought when he realized Jen was already on the streets. _

_He took in her appearance. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was literally parading down the streets _naked_. She wore a sparkling black strapless dress. It revealed her cleavage and it was hardly long enough to cover her. He was almost certain that if she lifted her arms, he would be able see what she was wearing underneath. Them there were those heals, those incredibly high stilettos. They were bright red and even though he couldn't hear from this distance, he was positive that every time she made a step the click of them would echo. His mind began to wonder but he forced himself to concentrate. He wasn't going to risk Jen getting hurt, or god forbid die, just because he wasn't paying attention. _

_She had caught the eye of their target, of course, she was stunning everyman on Earth would run to her if they saw her. But they weren't lucky enough to have her. He saw him put a hand on her back and clenched his fist until his knuckles became white when their target's wandering hand went below Jen's waist. He swore to god if that man did anything else he would shoot him. _

_Their target guided Jenny to the parking lot. To everyone else she may have seemed happy and excited but he knew better, on the inside he was probably freaking out. Not that she would ever admit that to him, but he was fine with that. All he wanted her to know was that he would be there for her when she needed him. He was about to open the door for Jen when he reached into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone. Gibbs guessed that it was probably very important since he told Jen something and drove off, leaving her standing there in the parking lot. _

_After realizing what had happened, he also reached for his cell and dialed Jen's number. He was greeted with an uncertain 'hi' and he told her to make her way normally towards their car. _

_When she opened the door to the passenger seat, he saw her facial expression. She was worried, pissed and obviously upset that they hadn't been able to finish their job. _

"_What'd I do wrong?" she asked him. Honestly he didn't know he was certain that they were going to complete the job. Their target had sex written all over his face. He just assumed that it was a serious phone call if he was willing to give up his chance on being laid be a beautiful woman._

"_It wasn't you Jen." He replied simply._

"_It must have been. Am I…" she paused, "am I not beautiful enough?" _

_He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jenny Shepard, the one who was always so confident doubted herself. Not only that, but she was doubting her appearance. As if she didn't know that all eyes were on her when she walked into a ball as if she didn't know that hundreds and thousands of woman would probably kill for her looks. As if she didn't know._

"_You know that's not true." He whispered to her._

"_You look at me differently." Was all she said to him._

_He hadn't realized that she had noticed. He could have sworn that he didn't look at her differently. Or maybe he was. Maybe it was because he finally noticed that he wanted to be around her. That she wasn't just a replacement for Shannon. He was in love with her. He leaned forward, intending to give her a short kiss to assure her that it would all be okay. But he failed miserably, the kissed turned out to be more passionate and it caused Jenny to move on top of him and straddle on his lap. That was the first time they made love in the car and it certainly wasn't the last. _

_End of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' flashback. _

He smirked as he recalled Jen telling him that she'd lost her bra in the car. They never did find it. But his smirk didn't last; he was brought back to reality. Jen was still missing. He got up and yelled orders at his team, hoping that Jen would still be all right.


	5. Bite Me and You're Dead

A/N: I kind of forgot that I haven't written in Jenny's POV yet, so this is it!

A/N2: I kind of got the last quote "bite me and you're dead" part from Law and Order SVU. I can't remember which episode but it was the one where Olivia was going undercover in one of the prisons and she almost got raped.

A/N3: Someone requested more JIBBS and less JONY but I'm just not there yet, so bear with me, I'm pretty sure the next chapter should be JIBBS. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I still can't make the two of them hook up because I still don't own NCIS.

* * *

Her eyes were groggy and blurry; she had no idea where she was, let alone who had brought her here. The last memory she had was trying to sneak away from her protection detail so that she could buy some … personal items. She groaned as she tried to sit up, her neck and back was stiff from lying in the same position for so long. There was a thick rope tying her wrists and feet together. She was able to open her eyes fully now, she blinked a couple of times so that her eyes would adjust to the darkness. The place smelt like cigarettes and cheap cologne, a very familiar cologne. But she couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had smelt it before.

She looked around the room, it was dark and looked like quite a comfortable room, if only she wasn't bound on her feet and wrists and the fact that the room didn't have any windows. She wriggled her small wrists, attempting to loosen the rope. But it didn't work, the rope just grazed her wrist and she began to bleed. She stopped when she realized that it would be no use. She looked around once more, looking for somewhere to escape to or something she could use as a defense item. Nothing, there was nothing that could help her.

The door open and the light poured in, it was probably nighttime now, since the source of the light was coming from a light. A tall, wide figure approached her and she curled into a ball and shuffled towards the corner of the room. Who the hell was this freak? What the hell did he want form her?

"You're awake." He stated. His voice was so familiar. Will. William Skinner.

She remained silent and tried to hide herself, it was useless and she knew it. She just hoped that Jethro would hurry up and save her from this hell hole.

"Scared now are ya?" he said as he grabbed her hair and lifted her face so that she was facing him "you weren't when you rejected me you bitch."

No. There was no way she was going to let him see her scared and vulnerable. She moved over to the edge of the bed, she stretched both her legs and kicked him in _that_ spot. He let out a yelp and groaned. She didn't waste any time and she got up and attempted to jump out the door, quite literally. She had one more jump until she would have been able to make it out of the door, but he grabbed her hair and threw her on to the floor.

"You little bitch!" he managed to spit out.

She backed away from him and attempted to kick him again, but this time he saw it coming and grabbed her legs around the ankles and dragged her towards the bed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop. She knew what he was going to do to her. She knew he did this for revenge.

_

* * *

Flashback of Jenny Shepard_

_She was sitting in he car with Will. She liked him, but he just wasn't her type. She didn't even know why she agreed to go out on a date with him. It was just something she needed. She felt bad though, she knew she was just using him, as a replacement. So that she could have some time away from her house and the office. But it just wouldn't work between them. She was going to tell him that tonight. His car pulled into her driveway, right in front of her massive townhouse. He got out and made his way towards he door, he opened it and she got out._

"_Tonight was fun," she began, she met his huge grin, but when she remained silent he knew that something wasn't right._

"_But?" he questioned, staring at her, waiting for her answer._

_She paused before answering, "but, it's not going to work, this isn't going to get anywhere and you and I both know it." God, that sounded _exactly _the same as what she told Todd and al those hundreds of other men._

_His face fell ad was staring at her, at first there was only pain, but then all she could see was hatred. She sensed that things were going to get out of hand so she turned to leave. Quickly saying a quiet 'bye' as she turned. She managed to make a couple of rushed steps before he grabbed he on the arm and pushed her onto his car. He pressed his lips onto hers, his hands roaming up and down on her body, attempting to lift her dress. _

_She used all her strength to push him away and slapped him across the face. Her small, petite hands ached at the amount of power that was used as it collided with his face. She quickly rushed back into the house and locked the door, immediately reaching for her weapon in the draws. She waited for what seemed like hours, until she finally heard the sound of his car fade into the distance. She relaxed and let out a sigh, she hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath and made her way upstairs. Well that was certainly an eventful night, she thought to herself. She secretly cursed at herself for telling Noemi to take the night off. She didn't exactly feel comfortable in this huge house by herself._

_End of Jenny Shepard's Flashback. _

* * *

He continued to drag her on to the bed and when her realized that wouldn't work. He bent down and easily lifted her onto the bed. She hated the fact that she couldn't fight back. She hated the fact that she was _still _crying uncontrollably. She hated the fact that she was hoping for Jethro to save her before it was too late, even though a part of her knew that this time he wouldn't be able to be the knight in shining armor. She didn't blame him though, she knew that one day she would be all by herself and it was all her fault. She had been the one who decided that Jethro didn't ft into her five-point plan and left him that 'Dear John' letter in her coat.

She was on the bed, still tied up, she tried to back away from him but he

leaned over the bed and gripped her auburn hair and was able to guide her head. He ripped open her oxford blouse, revealing her bright red lingerie. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he pulled down his shorts. All he said to her was:

"Bite me and you're dead."


	6. Something You Want To Tell Me?

A/N: This is one of the shortest chapters but it's mainly because I don't know where to go from here. So please review and help me out!

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything.

* * *

McGee had searched up Skinners' address and they were currently making there way to his house. Skinner had filed for leave, abandoning his position of being a commander for almost three days now. How typical.

He was pissed alright, he was absolutely positive that there was something going on with Dinozzo and Jen. And it was definitely something more that a co-worker friendship. He made a rule against this, rule twelve. Didn't Dinozzo remember? But then again, maybe it didn't count, after all, Jen and Dinozzo weren't co-workers. Jen was his boss. He made a mental note to change that rule into not being romantically involved with_ anyone _you work with. But that would have to wait.

They arrived outside Skinner's house. It seemed pretty normal, a typical house in which you wouldn't suspect the person inside to kidnap the first female director of an armed federal agency.

When the car stopped, Dinozzo leaded out of the car followed by Gibbs. His behaviour was really beginning to get suspicious. Gibbs knew that he would need to get this conversation with soon and even though this may not have been the right time to interrogate Dinozzo, he did. He dragged him aside, earning a few weird looks from Ziva and McGee. He shot them a deadly glare and they walked away. He could tell that they were trying their best not to eaves-drop but it would be unavoidable. He lowered his voice and began to interrogate Dinozzo.

"Something you wanna tell me Dinozzo?"

He remained silent and looked into his eyes. It was as if he was pleading him to not question him anymore. He almost pitied him, but instead his eyes turned cold and demanding. Dinozzo seemed to realize that there was no way out of it and answered with a simple 'no'. After replying, Dinozzo made his way back to the car, Ziva and McGee seemed to be questioning him but Dinozzo just laughed and shook his head.

His team finally caught up to him and he made hand gestures, ordering Ziva and McGee around the corner and Dinozzo to stay with him. Partly so that he could observe more of his behaviour and partly because he wanted to see who Jen was happier to see when she saw that both of them had come to save her.

He kicked the door open, immediately rushing. He didn't know if he wanted to see Jen there or not. If she was there and safe, it would mean that they had reached her in time but if she wasn't there it would also mean that she might not be kidnapped.

His team had made their way through the house. It was empty. No sign of Skinner or Jen. They rummaged through the drawers and anything that would lead them to find Jen.

There was nothing. The house was clean, too clean. It was as if no-one lived there. Sure, it was furnished, clean and seemed to have all the essentials, but it was lacking something. He just didn't know what.

* * *

There was nothing here. Boss had just dragged him over to a corner not long ago and asked him what relationship he was in with Jenny. But he dint want to tell Gibbs, not now anyway. It pissed him off to know that neither Gibbs nor him was able to find her. He really anted her to be safe right now, even if it meant that Gibbs would rip off his head. He knew it wasn't anything serious between them, he was sure. Jenny had made it very clear that it was just a fling and he had agreed. But he doubted himself now, he didn't know if it was really just a fling or if he was really beginning to have feelings for the older woman. Who just happened to be his boss' boss. It was definitely a complicated relationship, one he was prepared to enter just yet.

He pulled open another draw and realized that it was stack of Skinner's bank records. I started to skim through them, not really seeing anything, until I realized that there was a huge difference in sum of money he had in his account.

"Boss!" I yelled out to Gibbs. He began to make his way towards me, "I found something," I told him handing his the records I found.

He took the records from me and began to flip through them, just like I did a few moments ago. I could tell that Gibbs was straining his eyes just to see what was written on the small sheets of paper, in such a fine print. After a while he yelled across the house.

"McGee, you're with me. David stay here and see if you find anything else that will lead us to the Director. Dinozzo stay with Ziva." Gibbs turned to leave when I grabbed his arm.

I saw his reaction and I knew what it meant, but nevertheless I was going to asking him to let me go and help him find Jenny.

Gibbs understood his gesture and replied:

"It's better if you stay here and do your job. Find something that will lead us to them."

And with that, both McGee and Gibbs turned and left.

When he heard the sound of the car fade, Ziva walked up next to him.

"Something that I should know, Tony?" she inquired.

Why was everyone asking him that today? First Gibbs and now Ziva. It was really getting to him. This was his business and Jen's no-one else's and they also don't have a right or need to know. So without replying, he walked off into the master, leaving Ziva standing there, not knowing what was going on between the two of her closest friends.


	7. Difference Between Basements

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It was the end of term and there were so many tests. It's school holidays now so I should be able to update more often. I was also stuck on where to go with this and I need help so please review!

A/N2: This chapter is literally all fluff and I had to read a lot of other fics to get ideas for it.

* * *

She was absolutely positive that she had been in this hellhole for more than two days. And that she was still relying in Gibbs to be her knight in shining armor and save her. Sure, she didn't doubt that he would eventually find her, but she it was already too late. She was already at risk of being pregnant and STIs. She hadn't had a shower or had a change of clothes for two days now. Her cheeks were tear-stained her hair was all tangled, her blouse was ripped and she had scratches and bruises covering almost every inch of her body. She shifted her weight so she could get more comfortable on the cold, hard floor. She hated that bed, she hated what he did to her on it. So whenever she could, she stayed as far away from it as possible. At least she wasn't tied up anymore; it would be easier for her to escape now.

She heard the door creak open and without thinking she shifted backwards. It was as though she was trying to become part of the wall, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see her. But she was wrong. He came over and she let out a small yelp when her suddenly grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"What'd I say 'bout hiding, you little bitch?" he spat into her face.

He eyes were watering and yet she still stopped herself from crying and looking weak in front of this bastard. Although she knew it was no use, she tried to escape. She attempted to kick him there, but got his inner thigh instead, she elbowed him in the chest and ran for the door. And for once, she actually got out. Then she realized why it was so dark. She was in a basement. It wasd different to Jethro's comfortable basement, this one seemed cold and evil. She looked around; surely there must have been stairs to get out. She saw a couch in front of a TV and a small kitchen. And next to the kitchen were the stairs. She began to run for it, when her grabbed her and threw here onto he couch.

She screamed for him to let her go, she tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but she couldn't get out. He was on top of her and had his right hand around her throat. He tightened his grip and caused her to choke. His left hand moved to her cleavage and pulled down her top. The minute he did this, he got hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He mouth moved down to her breasts. Sucking, licking and biting. He pulled up her tight pencil skirt and plunged into her without warning. She didn't have time to suppress her half moan half scream and he seemed to enjoy it. He thrust into her again, harder and faster every time. She silently cursed herself for letting to her moan; it made him feel good. She bit her bottom lip so hard to stop her from making any more noises. She could taste the rusty taste of blood.

It felt like he had been doing this forever and then she felt herself tighten. She saw him smirk and it broke her heart. She couldn't believe he could make her, all those times she had had sex, Jethro and Tony were the only ones and it killed her to know that her captor could make her tighten. Then it hit her, she could pretend that he was Jethro; maybe it wouldn't be so bad then. She closed her eyes tightly and tears rolled down her face. She pictured Jethro and her making love, not having sex. There was a difference and Jethro was the only man that she had made love to. And Tony, she had mixed feelings for him, she didn't know whether or it was just sex or if there was something more to that.

_

* * *

Flashback of Jenny Shepard_

_He thrust into her one last time and she tightened around him. She let out a loud moan and felt him release into her. Her nails were digging into the back of his neck and she was sure that they were going to leave marks. But right now she didn't car. All she knew was that she was with a man she loved and she didn't care less if the world ended as long as he was there with her. He fell on top of her, slowly rubbing her clit. It turned her on and she couldn't just ignore it. So she took the chance and while Jethro was still panting, she flipped him so that she was straddling him. She had her legs on either side of his thighs and her small petite hands were on his chest, pushing him down. _

'_Jen," his husky voice warned._

_She knew what he was thinking. They had a meeting with the Director Morrow and they were already late. But he couldn't blame her, he was the one who had to lift her dress. _

"_Jethro," she replied in the same tone as him. She looked at him through her lashes with that oh-so-innocent look and he groaned._

_She moved down, her hands stroked him and were soon replaced by her mouth, her warm, hot, sinful mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip before she took him in more whole. His hand tangled in her auburn hair as he thrust into her mouth, despite the position he was in. She sucked harder and he gripped harder in her hair as he released into her mouth. _

_End of Jenny Shepard's Flashback._

* * *

The she felt him climax in her, he moaned and he then collapsed on top of her. He was all sweaty and disgusting. But he didn't stop; he was still inside her, lifeless and not moving.


End file.
